


Pull my hair and call me a slut

by snazzybaby



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, school sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Based off of a tweet I saw todayFrank moans while getting beat up and Gerard fucks him in a closet.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 8
Kudos: 57





	Pull my hair and call me a slut

Frank Iero was not ready for his first day of high school. So many kids in this new building that he didn’t know, so many he did know and got bullied by. It was too rough for such a small wimpy kid like him. 15 years old and the size of a middle schooler. His little legs carried him all the way to school for the first day, rendering him late by 5 minutes. Getting to his first class was easy. It was band and that classroom was right at the entrance. 

Since it was the first day, no one counted the freshman late- lucky for him. Frank looked around and saw no one he knew. Or at least no one he recognized. Did his peers grow a foot taller over the summer? Get a beard? Get muscles? Frank had looked the same for almost 3 years besides his hair. He had been growing it out a bit more into a mini Mohawk. The ends were slightly lighter. He still looked young and stupid. 

Frank’s classes until lunch seemed like only seconds long. The teachers all made people introduce themselves and it was boring. Frank decided to resort to his locker that he forgot the location of. 

After a good two minutes of looking down the hall, Frank swore this one was his. He twisted the combination over and over. It wouldn’t work! He tried once more, sweating a bit and hoping no one could see him struggle. 

“The Fuck are you doing to my locker?” A loud voice said, right behind him, slamming a hand on the locker right next to his head. Frank swung around with a squeak, pressing his back up against the lockers. “Tryna break in and steal my shit? There’s nothing in there.” The boy that was a good 5 inches taller than him towered and chewed on his lips. 

The older boy had jet black hair covering his head and most of his face. His lips looked kinda reddish and his face was pale. Really pale for Jersey. “I-I’m so sorry I thought it was mine! I’m new please don’t -“ 

“Shut up.” The other boy was named Gerard and was looking for someone to beat up that day. His little brother pissed him off by talking to him in school. Someone needed to be hurt. “I know kids like you wanna steal stuff cause they think it’s cool-“ Gerard pokes a finger to Frank’s ACAB patch on his shoulder. 

“I really didn’t wanna! I’m sorry sir, please.” 

“Sir? That’s rich.” Gerard kneed Frank’s stomach and he fell to the cold floor with a pathetic grunt. “You’re so fucking weak! At least fight back!” Frank looked up to Gerard, puppy dog eyes on display. He sniffled as Gerard pulled him up to his knees by the collar of his shirt. 

“Please don’t hurt me-“ Frank was cut off by a punch to his cheek. It hurt so bad! Where were the teachers? Oh yeah it was lunch time and they didn’t give a shit.

“Shut up and take it like a good boy, why don’t ya?” Frank whimpered at the words. Gerard spoke them to be degrading- not sexual- but Frank couldn’t help but get turned on. Gerard was truly hot. Hot enough that Frank would let himself get beat up by him. 

Gerard pulled Frank’s hair and spit in his face. That’s when it was too much, Frank moaned softly, gasping out and panting. He was getting hard just enjoying this all too much. “You’re so disgusting.” Gerard said, smirking and letting go of Frank’s hair to kick him in the ribs. Frank whines loudly, curling into a ball and hiding his deep blush. “You fucking like this? What could you expect from a twink like you? Short, skinny, cute- they would devour you in prison.” Gerard threw a wink at Frank and ordered him to stand up. 

Gerard dragged Frank into the nearest janitor closet and closed the door, locked it and switched on the din yellow light. “Strip.” 

“Wh-what?”

“Are you fucking deaf?” Gerard pushed Frank’s chest hard and knocked him into the wall. “Strip real slow for me and don’t be afraid to show off your ass and package.” 

Frank looked around- waiting for someone to jump out and say it was a prank... until Frank looked down to see Gerard leaning on the opposite wall, unzipping his pants. 

“I- I’m a virgin please don’t m-make me do anything.” Frank was tearing up and choking. He wanted this so badly. So so bad. His pants had a huge tent and he couldn’t help but give in. 

Frank slowly grabbed the hem of his shirt and lifted his arms, the small bit of hair he had was now exposed. His pale chest and pretty pink nipples shone dimly. They were perky and hard. Poking out like they were begging to be touched. Frank tosses the shirt to the floor before unzipping his jeans and turning around as he pulled them off. His tight briefs hugged his ass so perfectly. When he was bent over to step out of the legs, his bulge from his balls was on display. 

Frank had a fat ass. He wouldn’t lie. It was round and bubbly, bounced off he wanted it to. Then, Frank turned around to face Gerard yet again. Frank couldn’t help but look down to see Gerard’s huge cock erect and being jerked off. “Mmmhnn~” Frank let out a small whine, teasingly slowly pulling off his boxers, his Dick sprinting free and twitching. 

“Such a whore. Doing what I say. You’d do this with anyone, huh? You want someone to hurt you? To degrade you and make you admit how slutty you are?” Frank only nodded and swallowed dryly. 

“On your knees then, babe.” Frank dropped down so quickly, his Dick bounced up and down to regain its upright position. “Dirty slut.” Gerard grabbed the back on Frank’s head and shoved his face into his pubes. Frank nuzzled the hairs, inhaling and smelling his musky cock. Frank had never sucked dick before- he wanted to enjoy every inch and every second of it. 

Frank latched onto the shaft and suckled on it, drooling and tasting the skin. Frank wasn’t sure what to do with his hands, but he placed them behind his back. “Please fuck my throat.” He said, quietly. 

“What was that?” 

“Please f-fuck my throat, s-sir.” Gerard smiled evilly. He grabbed Frank’s hair with one hand and then positioned his cock into Frank’s wide open mouth. 

“Aw look how cute...It can barely fit! Open up more, bitch.” Frank obeyed and moved his head forward, licking and sucking on the tip, savoring the flavor of cock. It tasted like sweaty skin- but a thousand times better. “Don’t move.”

Gerard slammed his hips forward and Frank gagged but took it, rubbing his sopping tongue on anywhere possible. Gerard began to thrust his hips, his dick sliding in and out of Frank’s wife mouth easily. Drool was now spilling onto the floor, Frank’s eyes watery and full of lust. “Gggghh~” the small boy couldn’t help but moan more, beginning to jerk himself off. 

Gerard finally pulled away and laid on his back, using Frank’s balled up shirt as a makeshift pillow. “Now. You’re going to ride me and tell me how much of a whore you are. Go on get on my lap-“ Frank whimpered and looked at Gerard’s face and then to his dick. 

“So... so big.” Frank settled himself on his knees, giving on his lap and grabbing Gerard’s cock to prod the tip at his hole. “Mmmnn~ “ Frank began to slowly sit down on it, gasping and groaning. God- it hurt. “Hurt so bad- so so big!” Frank didn’t let himself stop, though. He sat on it all the way and clenched tightly around it once he was all the way in. 

“Fuck! Oh yeah that’s good- good boy. Good little slut taking it so well. Shhhhit... you’re so fucking tight.” 

After hissing and tearing up, Frank finally began to go up and down. First, it was only an inch pulled out, then sit back down. Then after a minute, he got it about half way out, then he slammed his hips back down, moaning “I c-can feel it... rubbing my - my insides... it feels good.” 

“Yeah? You like being stuffed full?” Gerard slapped Frank’s thighs and grabbed his hips, helping him create a rhythm. “Say it. Say you like being stuffed full by a stranger. Say you like losing your virginity like a cheap slut.” Just as Gerard called him a slut, Frank almost toppled over as he moaned and arched his back. 

“AHG! Sir!~” Frank began to bounce up and down faster, trying to get the same sensation and whimpering. “Oh god- I’m a s-slut! I like being stuffed fu-full! I l-like losing my virginity l-like a cheap slut! Mmhh!~” Frank felt close, moaning louder and grabbing Gerard’s hands.

“Fuck me! Fuck me!” Frank was lost in the pleasure and too close to comprehend anything. Gerard sat up quickly and laid Frank on his back, grabbing his thighs and fucking him relentlessly. Frank soon came in thick ropes all over his stomach and chest “Ahhnn!” 

The boy struggled to catch his breath and Gerard only kept fucking into him, getting close himself. “Good fucking whore. Taking me so well. You’re so disgusting being used in a closet at school. By an adult nonetheless.” Frank only made a whine and looked up at Gerard with eyes that were fucked out. 

“Y-you’re 18?” He whispered, grabbing Gerard’s arms, then feeling the cum fill him. It was warm and felt so weird. 

“Fuck!” Gerard thrusted a few more times, Frank limp and panting. 

“I’m only f-fifteen!” Frank got up with wobbly knees and reached for a rag, wiping the cum off of him and his ass. He threw it in the bin near the door and grabbed his clothes. “Please don’t tell anyone... I don’t wanna be bullied any more.”

“You liked it when I did.”

“Stop...” 

Once they both left the closet, their hair was all fucked up and sweaty, Frank’s shirt was on backwards and his innocence was gone. 

“Meet me here at the end of the day, I’m taking you home with me.”


End file.
